Those Starry Nights (a NaLu FairyTail fiction)
by mochiwakarin
Summary: What happens if Lucy left the guild? What if she grow stronger and comes back to the guild? how would her nakamas react? WARNING : misspelling and weird grammar may have occurred, i am sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : I'm leaving

Lucy Heartfilia was depressed. She almost couldn't think straight.

First, Lisanna came back. Second, everyone in FairyTail have ignored her for over 3 months. Well, MOST of the guild. Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and the Exceeds were the one who still care. And third, the weird thing was they started to ignore her AFTER the Grand Magic Games!

It's not like she hates Lisanna, seriously. (Lisanna isn't a bitch here, I respect her)

She loves Lisanna. Lisanna have been trying to get a chance to talk to her, girly topic. But she always gets pulled back by everyone to party.

"I guess it can't be helped…" she mumbled. Mirajane saw her sulking face resting on the counter. "What is it, Lucy?" she asked. "Nothing… I just wanted to talk to Master, is he in?" Mira nodded, "yeah, is there something wrong, Lucy? You looked a bit pale…" "meh… just some private talk," said Lucy as she get up. "oh, and by the way, Mira," Mirajane turn around, facing the smiling Lucy, "thank you for everything." Mirajane smiled and Lucy walked away.

*Lucy Pov*

I knocked on Master's door, "come in," I heard faintly. I pushed the heavy door and went inside, not sitting down as he told me to. Then, a concerned look snapped on his face. "What is it, my child?" he asked. I'm afraid to tell him… but I have to. "i… I wish to leave FairyTail, Master…"

After a long few seconds of silence, he realized what I've just said and started to cry. Seeing him like this, makes me feel really bad and I cried too.

"Why Lucy?" he sob. "I wish to be stronger and come back after I have trained…". Master nod and I placed my right hand on his left hand. Then, he swiped the back of my hand with his right hand. The guild mark was gone.

"Go Lucy…" he said faintly, I looked at him in the eyes, warm eyes a father should have when they see their child, "I have faith on you, my dear Lucy…" "Thank you Mast- Father…"

His cry was getting louder as I left the room.

So the guild mark was gone…

Maybe I'll write something to the guild, in case they're trying to find me… If they even care….

I walked down the stairs and startled by someone shouting my name.

*Author Pov (cuz I am fabs)*

"Hey Luce!" Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran to Lucy, who was just walked down the stairs. "Oh hi guys…" "So, Lucy… can you leave the team?" Lucy eyes widened in disbelief. "Huh?" _did he just… _"Leave Team Natsu! That way, we could go on A or S Class missions with Lisanna!"

"_So… I'm just a replacement…"_ thought Lucy.

"I'm just a replacement, yes?" she asked in a loud voice. "if you put it bluntly, then yes" Erza answered. _"after all this time though…"_

"Great! I was just about to leave the guild!" Lucy laughed and she exited the guild. Leaving team natsu confused with her attitude. No one knows if she was just joking around or she was being serious.

But, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and the Exceeds mat have saw something that they maybe shouldn't have.

_Lucy's right hand… She wasn't joking…_


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two~**

**yes i made the chapters short because i am a cliffhanger eventually.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Letters<p>

*author POV*

Lucy ran to her apartment as she tried to hold her screams. She ran upstairs and immediately shook her key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She cried, and packed her stuff.

Loke, the celestial spirit lion of 12 zodiacs, came out of nowhere, without Lucy summoned him.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked, face concerned and confused about what happened to his master, "why are you crying?" Lucy shook her head, "it's nothing, I'm okay, I'll explain later," she said without space. Then, she waved Loke's key and closed his gate.

Virgo helped her packed her stuff. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew Loke told her to not ask anything to Lucy, so she obeyed. "Thank you, Virgo. You can go back now…" Virgo bowed down, and then she left.

Lucy sat on her bed, wiping her tears off her cheeks. _"How about Natsu when I left?"_ she thought. She realized what she was thinking and immediately slapped herself softly. "What am I thinking?! He kicked me out from the team! Why should I be worry?" she asked no one particular as she kicked the dusty carpet. "Ah, maybe I should write a letter."

She got up and walked to her desk. Papers and ink already prepared. When she sat down, she saw a box. A box that always kept her letters to her mother, Layla. "I hate to do this, mom… but I had to," she said to the box.

She dip the tip of her swan feather pen (idk what it called), and start writing in her beautiful handwriting.

* * *

><p>Dear FairyTail,<p>

Yes, I just left. I'm so sorry about this, but I have my personal reasons. If you guys found this letter, then you have remembered me! Haha, maybe it has been over 2 months since I wrote this letter.

Anyway, I don't know whether you guys cried, or you didn't feel anything with me leaving, I want Fairytail to keep shining and be the strongest guild ever! I might comeback though, or maybe not…

Love, Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail.

* * *

><p>Dear Team Natsu,<p>

Do not think that the reason I left was because of you guys. It's not! And don't try to find me! I am healthy and will get a lot of training! I was really shocked when you guys kicked me out from the team, but it wasn't the reason I left! Remember that!

Oh, and Happy? Please don't cry, blue feline. I'll promise you, when the day I get back, I will buy you tons of different fish for you to eat! Deal?

Natsu, I'll give you the permission to sleep in my apartment. But you need to be good!

Gray, you're like a big brother to me, I love you so much! I'll give you a new wristband and necklace when I get back!

Erza, you're like a big sister to me. I'll search for the greatest armor design and give it to you when I get back, I promise :)

Love, Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail.

* * *

><p>Dear Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and PantherLily.<p>

Hey guys… thank you for everything… don't worry! I'm going to write letters for you guys each week! But no one will know except Master! Got it?

And… I've told Master to tell you the reasons why I had to leave. He will tell you if you ask, though.

Mirajane and Levy, you guys are my bestfriends, I promise to give you lots of romance novels and give you the permission to read m first novel!

Gajeel, try to get Levy faster please ;) hehe, just kidding bro! I'll give you the best metal ever when I get back!

Juvia, I've never ever loved Gray as the opposite gender. I never was your love rival, Juvia. I love you as my bestfriend. I want to go back to the guild seeing you and Gray had been together, okay?! That way, I could give you nice clothes to go o a date with Gray!

Wendy, don't cry please… I love you, my little sister :) I only need a time to be away from you guys, just a moment. I'll give you nice clothes too! And make sure you get Romeo, ;)

Love, Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail.

* * *

><p>Lucy stamped the envelope and put them nicely on the desk and use the ink bottle as a ballast.<p>

She grabbed her suitcase and glanced over the room for the last time.

_See you soon, FairyTail_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : she did, she was serious

It has been 2 weeks since Lucy left. No one really cares. 'The one who cares' were still care, but they had no reason to look for her.

Natsu was being a slump on the usual 'Team Natsu' table. He was thinking about Lucy, no one has seen her in the past 2 weeks. "What's wrong, Natsu?" asked the red-haired S-Class mage. "Hmm, I wonder where Lucy went…" "A solo mission, maybe? Since she wasn't in our team anymore…" said Gray.

"You guys," Master Makarov walked down the stairs from his office, "are such fools!" He walked to Mira and asked for a beer. "I can't believe, the whole guild, are a bunch of idiots" "what was that, old man?!" Natsu stood up in anger, not knowing what happened. I mean, what _really_ happened. Makarov sighed, "Did you brats remembered 'Lucy'?" The guild start whispering, "oh yeah, where is she?" "I haven't seen her," "that's just weird."

Makarov sighed again, "What did Lucy told you guys just right before she left the building 2 weeks ago?" "That… Lucy-san was about to leave the guild?" "Exactly."

"She was being serious?!" Gray shouted. "No! It can't be! Lucy would NOT leave us just like that!" Erza followed. "I'm sorry, but I believe Lucy can. She just did. Some ignorant like you guys make her leave." Makarov raised his voice. He was sure angry.

"We… We need to find her… We need to find her, NOW!" Natsu yelled as her sprinted through the guild's door, followed by Gray, Erza, and the sobbing Happy. All of them headed to her apartment.

They barged into the apartment through the window as usual, and stumbled their feet and fell at the same time. They glance around the flat. It was empty. Sure, the furniture was still there. But her stuff, like books, makeup, and clothes weren't there anymore. It was gone.

Happy was the one who found the letters. He knew that Lucy would've left something before she leaves, and he knew that Lucy also writes.

Erza held the letters in her trembled hands. "I… I'm afraid to open it," she muttered.

Gray sighed when he saw Erza, trembling like a little puppy. She had the most critical hit in her life. "She really left…" Gray, Erza, and Happy turn around and saw Natsu standing and staring at Lucy's bed. With his fists clenched, and his back facing them. He breathes heavily. "She really left us…" His voice trembled.

Suddenly, the temperature inside Lucy's flat began to raise 10C. It was Natsu's body heat. He was really, really mad.

"Hey flame-brain," the heat dropped down 10C, returned to its original temperature as Natsu woke up from his anger. "What?" "We know that you're mad…" "No I'm not!" "Whatever. Anyway, let's go back to the guild. We can't read these by ourselves," said Gray. Natsu couldn't do anything but growled and followed them.

Surprisingly, they didn't prey open the door with mighty rage or like a crazy people who were just sat on fire. They opened the door and went in slowly instead.

"I-Is she still there?" Levy approached them. Gajeel followed behind her. "I'm sorry, but no. She really left." Levy started to cry when she heard the words "I'm sorry." Tears ran down her bright red cheeks as she sobbed softly. "But we found these," Erza held up the 3 envelopes with names written on it.

"This is yours, Gajeel's, Mirajane's, Wendy's, Juvia's, and the exceeds'," Erza hand it to Levy with shaking hands, and Lev received it with trembling hands also. "This is ours," Erza said and handed one of the envelopes which has team Natsu's name written on it to Gray, he held it. "And, Master if you please, this one is for FairyTail." Master Makarov nodded and took the letter from Erza's hands. He walked to the stage and start reading it loudly.

During, Erza held her tears, her heart aches. Same situation affect Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, and Juvia. _"Juvia's love rival is now gone!"_ she cried inside. No voice risen, they went silent when the Master started to read the letter. "Love, Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail" he ends it there and went back to his office. He cried. Loudly.

Two more letters to read. Team Natsu went to the backyard and read their letter there. 'The one who still cares' went to the infirmary and read theirs. In the end?

Erza almost cried out loud. She managed to hold her tears. But her eyes were puffed red and she sobbed silently while Happy cried and both Natsu and Gray look so pissed off.

Levy, Wendy, and Mira cried. Juvia can hold her tears in. She loves Lucy too. She loved Lucy as her sister too. And Gajeel? He hugged Levy of course, the one he love, to comfort her.

_With love, Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

><p><strong>Now now, this chapter 3 is so boring, don't you agree?<strong>

**give me time to finish the chapter 4.**

**and i've been thinking, how about i put my original character here? but if i post about her too soon, she'll be a spoiler XD**

**enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. i only own Marilyn Lucenfier, my original character.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Old Home, Mother.<p>

Lucy lived in her old house, in the old Heartfilia mansion. She lived along with her old maids and servants. It has been over a month since she left FairyTail. Well, she DID told the guild mate not to look for her.

Her father, Jude Heartfilia, had left her the mansion, the whole property, and a huge amount of jewels. Everything had been the same. Her servants and maids had been taking care of the mansion since her father died.

**(Let's just say that Jude Heartfilia was never gone bankrupt, okay?)**

Even though she has her loyal servants that always tried to cheer her up, she still felt lonely. No screams or demands, no laughter or cheers, no shouts, no whispers. Just, empty. The mansion was so quiet. Only the singing of the chirping birds at the morning and the cricket searching for its mate at night. Lucy always stared out of her window, searching for firefly in hope it will lighten her nights.

She walked around her property **(you all know that she's friggin' rich and have the entire field under the mountain all to the Heartfilias)**. She was walking past the houses of her maids and servants. And then, she wandered aroundthe little forest only to found a little waterfall.

* * *

><p>There. There was. There was a person.<p>

Lucy quickly hid behind one of the trees, eyeing the person closely before taking risk to get closer.

It was a she. It was a her. It was a girl.

She was pale. Her skin almost imitates the pure white snow. Her hair –Creamy pastel pale pink- with a light blue streak following around the pink strands as they sway around.

"_She doesn't seem to be dangerous,"_ Lucy Thought. She made the choice to step closer. To see what the girl face like.

The girl noticed the cracking sound of the dry leaves that Lucy stepped on and she turned around. "Hi," Said Lucy, "umm, who are you?" The girl looked surprised, but she relaxed soon. "Are you… Lucy Heartfilia?" the girl asked back. "I am. Now, tell me who you are," Lucy smiled. "I… I'm Marilyn…" "Cool!"

Lucy took the girl, Marilyn, to the mansion. She took her to the bath, gave her new clothes and shoes, and invited her to dinner.

"Where's your house, Mari?" Lucy asked while she was combing Marilyn's hair. "In… the forest…" she whispered. "What do you mean in the forest?" Marilyn sighed; it was like it's hard for her to explain. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Lucy-san."

Marilyn stared at Lucy's eyes. Her eyes, Marilyn's eyes, were so serious that Lucy didn't get the chance to look away.

"I'm Marilyn Lucenfier. The daughter of Layla Heartfilia's side kicks."

Lucy squealed.

_My mother's….. Sidekicks?_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter fouurrrr~<strong>

**this is the shortest chapter in the series.**

**i'm going to reveal Marilyn's appearance next chapter (not chapter 5, just an extra chapter).**

**and your reviews make me want to continue this series fasterrrr XD i love you guys!**

**sorry that this chapter was too short, enjoy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so, chapter 5!**

**this chapter is going to be a damn long one. over 2000 words!**

**well, hope you liked it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : The queen<p>

Previously:

"I haven't been completely honest with you,"

"I'm Marilyn Lucenfier, the daughter of your mother's sidekick."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy blinked. She was sure she heard it all wrong. "Your mother, Layla, had a sidekick. She was my mother, Yuki Lucenfier." "You mean… My mother was a mage?!"<p>

Marilyn nodded.

Lucy blinked again. Her mother? Her own mother?! Her lovely, kind, soft, and beautiful mother?! Was a mage?! "You… didn't know anything?" Marilyn asked. Lucy shook her head. "No…. All I know was that my mother can't use magic." "Well, I will explain everything to you…"

Marilyn got up and sat on a chair next to the window. "My mother said that you love tales, is that true?" Marilyn asked, without looking at Lucy, staring outside at the dark sky. Lucy wondered why Marilyn's mother knew that. But she answered anyway. "Yes."

"Very well, then. I will tell everything that way."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, lived a yellow-haired princess who had a secret on her own. She was so young and didn't know how to conceal her secret. So, the little princess went on a journey to find someone who can help her.<p>

She went to the journey long enough. She went for years, actually. She was 17 when she arrived at a peaceful valley and decided to live a peaceful life there.

One day, she was wandering in the forest, looking for wild fruits and wild berries for supply. Then suddenly, she bumped into a person. She fell on her butt, but the person was still standing. "I-I'm sorry!" The person squealed and immediately offered a hand.

"It's okay," the princess said and took the hand, _"soft…"_ she thought. "I wasn't paying attention as well!" the person smiled and help her get up. "So, what's your name?" the princess asked. The person lifts her hood up, revealing her beautiful face. Her long light brown hair fell to her shoulders. "I'm Yuki, you?" "I'm Layla," "Just Layla?" "Yeah, just Layla."

They became a close friend instantly.

A few days later, they were sitting on the river's bed. Yuki breathed in and suddenly felt uncomfortable. She smelled something fishy from Layla. She moved closer and sniffed her hair. Layla flinched and automatically moved away. "What are you doing, Yuki?" she laughed. "I smelled something funny from you, Layla." "E-eh? Really?" "Yeah…"

Yuki's eyes widened as she realized that Layla hid something. "You hid something from me, didn't you?" Layla flinched, "W-what!?" "Yeah, you hid something from me." Yuki sniffed her further.

"You… can do magic, didn't you?" Yuki suddenly asked. Layla's eyes widened. "How- Yuki! How did you know?!" Yuki eyes widened as her nose flinched again. "You… You're the one!" she shouted. Layla looked so confused. "W-what?!" "You have that magic! The Queen magic!" "Y-ou knew something about my power?" Yuki smiled and nodded, "Not something, but everything!"

But her expression didn't last long.

Her face was tense, cold sweat ran down her forehead to her chin. "We better talk about this somewhere more private." She told Layla.

"T-Then?! What happened?!" Lucy asked, interrupting the story. "Lucy-san, don't interrupt if you're curious about what happens next…"

Yuki took Layla to her hut, a few feet beside the waterfall in the forest. She took her in and sat her on a chair. She closed the entire window and the door and then she lit a few candles.

Then, Yuki sat across Layla. "Listen, Layla. What I'm going to tell you is a secret. Okay?" Layla nodded.

"You have a really wonderful type of magic. Only one person- I mean… family- wait, no. only one person can have this kind of magic and will be passed on another person when they die…" Layla paid her attention. Yuki was the only one who knew how to help her.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you somewhere. I'll train you and your magic until you able to control it to maximum."

The next day, Yuki took Layla to the waterfall. Layla was confused about what they were going to do at the waterfall. "We will go through this waterfall." "W-we can?" Yuki waved her hand in front of the waterfall, "This is Yuki! I've found the queen!"

Suddenly, the waterfall split into two, revealing a dark cave inside it. Layla was amazed by that. Yuki took her hand and dragged her into the cave.

It was dark. Yuki and Layla stumbled a few times. They walked until they reached the light on at the end of the cave. Layla squint her eyes because it was too bright.

"Welcome to my home, Layla."

Layla opened her eyes and amazed once more. There was a huge green field. Flowers spread across the field. "Wow!" Layla shouted, "Where are we?!" "Nowhere," Yuki inhaled, "this place isn't earthland, this is-" _BUM! BUM! _Layla startled by the quake and the sound, but Yuki seemed to be relaxed.

Then, a large- I mean, a humongous, gigantic figure came behind Yuki. "Laqua! I've told you to come in your human form!" Layla glanced up at the figure and gasped. It was a dragon! "Hmm, sorry Yuki." Suddenly, lights started to surround the dragon. The dragon shrunk and transformed into its human form.

The gigantic, livid-colored dragon turned into a handsome, tall, black-long haired man. "That's better!" The man stretched, "no it's not."

"Oh, Yuki, I miss you…" The man walked to Yuki and hugged her close. "I miss you too…" she hugged him back.

Layla watched the two beings caressed each other. "You two… dating?" she asked. Yuki blushed and the man laughed. "Well, sort of. What's your name?" he asked to Layla, "I'm Layla" "Ooh, that's one of the good names! I'm Laqua, a water dragon"

Layla smiled. Laqua turned around and face Yuki again, combing her hair with his slender fingers. "What a unique love you both have, Yuki…"

Yuki turned around to her friend and smiled. "Someday, Layla, someday. Someday you'll find your loved one too"

"Laqua, would you mind calling for the rest?" "Of course not, wait on the aisle, okay?" "Okay." Then, Laqua changed into his dragon form and flew away. Layla was once again amazed by this. She had seen a dragon! Yuki took Layla's hand, "Let's go!" and both of them walked to the place Laqua mentioned earlier.

It was a huge hall with benches. It looked like a church but it wasn't church. White color layering pillars. Its benches covered with a light brown color. Beside the end of the bench there is a flower pot made of crystal with white flowers in it. "Oh god, this place is so beautiful," praised Layla. "Uh-huh, this is the meeting place, we will have the meeting in 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly, the large door opened with a loud sound. Beautiful human came inside and sat down on the benches. Layla noticed 3 humans with different clothing from the others. "Yuki, are those-""yup, dragons." Yuki asserted. All of them have been sitting in their seat.

"Hello my friends!" Yuki laughed, "It has been so long since the last time I see you, ne?" the crowd suddenly cheered. "Nee, ne. I've had an adventure, have been looking for something that we need, and finally," Yuki glanced at Layla, "I got the answer…"

Laqua got up on the stage, taking Yuki's hand and intertwined it with his. "Layla has _The Queen_'s magic," said Laqua, he cleared his throat and continued, "I felt it too. So today, we will explain to Layla why we need her so much."

They explain everything. They need the queen- I mean, Layla to be their queen since she has The Queen's magic. The dragon's world was in a crisis. A selfish human being, started to kill dragons. They need Layla to protect them. Some dragons (in the dragon world, not here) didn't agree the fact they need the power and decided to not leave and protect themselves. The Queen magic is so powerful for dragons. The person who can control The Queen magic can actually do anything.

"That's why we need you, Layla," said Yuki. Layla nodded, she understood the fact that she was the strongest of them. "You… you agreed?" Yuki stuttered. "Well, yeah! I mean you're my friend and went on a journey only to find only one person to save you friends. I love that wonderful idea, Yuki. And I love the fact that you're the one who can help me!" both Layla and Yuki giggled, "Thanks, Layla"

The next day at the secret place, Yuki took Layla to the hall again. There, 4 familiar people standing in the middle of the hall. "Good morning, princesses" Laqua greeted to the girls. "Gihi, don't get flirty like that!" Yuki giggled and hit Laqua's arm, "ouch!" "Now, now. Where are we… oh right! Layla, I want you to meet your trainers!"

"First, meet Igneel! He's a fire dragon!" Yuki pointed at the long-red haired man. The man grinned widely and bowed, "Hi!" "And Metalicana! He's a metal dragon!" Yuki pointed at the long-spiky-black haired man with piercings. The man grinned and bowed. "And last but not least, Grandine!" she pointed at a lady with white-grayish hair. The lady smiled sweetly and bowed down too. "Nice to meet you!" Layla cheered. "You will train with them, because they're the most strong. Sometimes, the shadow dragon, Skiadrum and the white dragon, Weisslogia will help too!" Layla gulped. It was going to be a fun training.

* * *

><p>"Wait- my mom what?!" "She trained with Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine. Is there something wrong, Lucy-san?" asked the soft pink haired girl. "I know 3 people who had been searching for them…" "I know. That's why you should listen the next story."<p>

* * *

><p>Years have passed by so fast. Layla was already strong and had been a nice queen. She kept wandering around the woods in earthland with Yuki. One day, they were walking to the bakery at the town. When they arrived, Layla wait for Yuki who ordered the cakes (the 'cakes' were for the 4 dragons, including Laqua). "May I sit here, lady?" Layla glanced up and saw a man, smiling to her. "Oh, of course, you can" "Great! I need to get away with something." The man sat down and covers his face with a newspaper.<p>

Once he felt everything was alright, he settled the newspaper down and folds it. "Thank you, miss. I was saved" he said. "No problem, what are you dealing with anyway?" "Some crazy clients," "Oh geez!" Layla laughed. "And, what's your name?" she asked, the man was surprised, he forgot to introduce himself. "Ah! Pardon me, miss. I'm Jude Heartfilia, you can call me Jude" "Well, Jude. I'm Layla"

Yuki knew what happened and decided to wait outside. When Layla realized, she quickly told Jude that she had to go. They promised to meet again the next day.

Years passed so fast. Layla had became a young lady and in love with a man, Jude Heartfilia. _("So that's how my mom and dad met!" "stop interrupting, Lucy-san")_. Jude have confessed his love to Layla and asked her to marry him. Layla was so happy, but she was concern about Yuki and the dragons. Yuki told her that it was okay, she can marry him, and it's her choice. Yuki and the dragons were so happy that Layla decided to marry him. Finally, she has someone whom she loved dearly.

She got his name, Heartfilia, behind her own name. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter who later was named Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're the same age as me, right? Did Yuki give birth to you at the same year?" Lucy asked. "No. I'm 7 years younger than you, but your accident on Tenrou Island made your age froze for 7 years, so now I am at the same age as you," "Oh…"<p>

* * *

><p>After 6 years, Yuki finally married to Laqua and got the name 'Lucenfier'. A year later, she gave birth to a daughter who later was named Marilyn. The Heartfilia mansion was actually built beside the forest with the secret place. That time, Igneel already have Natsu Dragneel, Metalicana have got Gajeel Redfox, and Grandine have got Wendy Marvell. As well as Skiadrum who already have Rogue Cheney and Weisslogia who already have Sting Eucliff.<p>

When your mother died at X777, the dragons that had their own child left them. Except Skiadrum and Weisslogia, both died because they were ill and had their sons to kill them.

"Is that why the left and never comes back?" "Yeah," Marilyn sighed. "What happened to your parents?" "My mother became ill and died a year after she gave birth to me. Laqua- I mean, papa, raised me with the help of his best friend, Vitreusea, a female Crystal Dragon. But papa often goes somewhere alone, that's why I'm a crystal dragon slayer instead of water dragon slayer" "Your papa…" "He's alive," Marilyn's face relaxed, she smiled. "He's still alive and now waiting for you with the other dragon…"

Lucy gasped. "Y-You mean…" "Yup. Let's go to the secret place, Lucy-san!"

_I'm… going to meet Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandine?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Training

*Lucy POV*

What did Marilyn just said? What?!

I-I'm going to meet the dragons?! I mean. Come on! The dragons are Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana! Not to mention her father is going to be there too!

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Marilyn finally looks up to me. She stands up and walks away from the chair and then she sit beside me. She takes the comb from my hand and brushes it on my hair. "Nothing, it's like, I feel a really strong bond between you and me…" then, she giggled. "Oh, really Lucy-san… maybe it's because we have our mother's feature and character…" I smiled at what she just told me, "And one more thing, Mari" "What is it?" "I'm actually nervous about meeting the dragons…"

*Laqua POV*

"Where did my daughter went again?" I ask to Vitrusea in a supposed-to-be-mad voice, "You're the one who should watch her!" "Laqua! She's frikkin 20! Like hell she would listen anyway," "well, that's true tho… my daughter is a copy of her mother… with a weird hair," We look at each other and then laughed.

"Don't you miss Yuki?" she said, letting my heart aches a bit, "Of course I am, her smile, her laugh, her hair, her face. I miss everything about her. But then again, there's Layla up there with her, and she told me to look after this pink-haired brat- ouch!"

Vitrusea suddenly hit my upper arm hard. Or course. She hit me with her crystallize fist. "Don't call your own daughter a brat, stupid!" "But she i-"

I stopped. We both stopped. We feel a weird wind strokes our skin. The scent. _Her_ scent. She's back.

*Author's POV*

Laqua and Vitrusea immediately ran to the waterfall gate. When they arrive, Igneel and the other were already there too. "What's going on?" "Someone just came…" "Really?! But I do-" "SURPRISE OLD MAN!"

Something hit Laqua's back hard (they're in dragon form). He fell face first and something on his back began jumping. "HA! GOTCHA' GOTHCA'!" he tried to look up. "I'M HOME DAD!"

"Marilyn!" they both changed into their human form, the other followed. "I missed you, my dear" "Stop talking like that, pops, you really getting my nerves" Marilyn hug his father and he returned it. "So dad, guys," she start to speak up while glancing around at the human-formed dragons, "did you smell anything nostalgic?" Marilyn's question made them raise their eyebrows and start sniffing around. They flinched at the same time, founded and shocked by the source of the nostalgic scent Marilyn was talking about.

"L-Layla?" "She's not Layla, papa. She's her daughter, Lucy."

Laqua studied Lucy closely. She is not Layla at all. But she has her brown orbs, her long golden locks, and almost all of her feature. "It's indeed nice to finally meet the daughter of Layla," Laqua smiled which made Lucy smiled too.

"Lucy," a long-red haired man came to Lucy. He was so tall that Lucy had to bend backwards in order to look at his face, "I owe you an apology…" "E-eh?" Lucy stuttered, "what for?" "My son's attitude towards you…" "I assumed that you're Igneel?" The men smiled and nod, "its okay, what your son did wasn't your fault," Lucy smiled, "Thank you, princess"

Grandine walk closer to Lucy, "thank you for always be there for Wendy." Lucy turned around and faced a white long-haired woman. She has a soft face. "You're welcome!" She turned around and saw a black-long-spiky haired man with piercings. "You… Metalicana?" The man nodded and grinned. Lucy grinned too. "Your son had been very good to me. He's such a nice man" "Indeed he is."

Suddenly, Marilyn took Lucy's arm and pulled her. "Okay, you'll train with the three of them. And when you done, I'll get Skiadrum and Weisslogia, okay?" Marilyn grinned and Lucy laughed.

_"Fine. When do we start?"_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, i had to make this short DX<p>

I'm having a lot of exams these days, so... update will be slow!

I'm so sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : New Members

It's been almost 4 years since Lucy left. Everyone still remember her, she never leaves their memory. But the guild was never the same. They were still noisy and stupid (in a good way), but still, without someone to scold them? They didn't even make an effort.  
>Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail, Natsu was still Natsu, Happy was still Happy, Gray was still Gray, Erza was still Erza, and everyone were still everyone.<p>

Natsu was fighting Gray when someone opened the door.  
>"Hello," the soft voice said.<br>There were 2 people, both in a black cloak with hoods shadowing half of their faces. Everyone paused from what they were doing, including Natsu and Gray. "Is your Master here?" "O-Oh, yeah he's here, second door on the left, upstairs," Natsu stuttered. The stranger gave them a wide grin. "Thank you." And they left to upstairs.

-0-

There was a knock on Master's room. Makarov turned around and wondered about who is that. "Can I come in?" the knocker said, "You can!" The door opened and the strangers went in. "May I help you, dear?" Makarov said, knowing that the strangers are girls. The front girl lifted off her hood and revealed herself. Her chocolaty blonde hair fell down over her back to the middle of her waist. Her skin was fair and her eyes were light brown. Then, the second girl lifted her hood off. Her soft-pastel pink hair with blue streak on the right side fell to her waist. Her skin was pale and her eyes were crystal-light blue.

"Master Makarov," the first girl said, "It's me, I have come back. I'm Lucy!"  
>Makarov's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he saw. <em>Lucy is back!<br>_"Lu-Lucy!" Makarov ran to her and immediately hug her. Of course Lucy hugs back. "Sorry I took a long time, Master" "Huwaaaaa you're back!" Makarov cried. "I am, Master. I'm here to stay once more. But, my name will not be 'Lucy Heartfilia'. I'm Lea Skyler now. I don't want anyone knows that I'm back, yet." Said Lucy, or should I say… Lea.

Makarov nodded. "And who is this girl you brought?" he asked, looking at the weird-haired girl. "Ah, sorry. This is Marilyn Lucenfier," Lea introduced the girl behind her, "She's the one who trained me for all these 4 years!" Marilyn smiled, "Hello, Master," "Hello, child. So you want to join the guild too?" Marilyn nodded and grinned like a child. "Yes, yes! I've been curious about this awesome guild! Finally, I can join!" Makarov laughed about how childish Marilyn was. "But both of you need to tell me the full story first!"

*time skip* *Natsu's POV*

It has been an hour since those two strangers went upstairs to Master's room. What if something happened? What if they're trying to kill Master and they already did it? What are we gonna do?! Who are those strangers?!

"Brats! Listen up!" Ah! Master's voice! I turned around and saw Master standing at top of the stairs with two girls who were wearing a black cloak like the strangers earlier. Wait, are those girls the strangers?! "OI! LISTEN UP!" Master repeated, everyone finally looked at him.  
>"This is Lea Skyler," he pointed at the chocolaty-blonde haired girl who smiled widely, "and this is Marilyn Lucenfier," he pointed at the girl behind them. That girl has a weird hair, I might say. Although it's pink like mine, but hers looked so pale. And it has a light blue streak on the right side. That's just weird. "They will be joining this guild. I hope you guys blend in together but not as stupid as them," that Lea girl laughed, but that Marilyn girl had her straight face on.<br>"And, Natsu!" Master called me, I looked up at him. "This girl," he pointed at the weird-haired new mage, "she's a more powerful dragon slayer than you!" and he left.

"What?!" What?! Another dragon-slayer?! And she's stronger than me?! "YOU! WEIRD HAIRED GIRL!" The girl glance at me with a super-relaxed face. That's really intimidating! "What?" she said, "COME! FIGHT ME!" …..  
>She just stared at me with no word spoken, then… "Fine then," she walked down the stairs and faced me. Her cloak covered her whole body, leaving only her head popped out of her cloak.<p>

She just stood there, 5ft across the room. Everybody was already backed to a safe point; leaving us the whole middle hall and went right to upstairs.  
>It was silent at the moment. That weird-haired girl, Marilyn, just stood there without moving and without using any threatening expression. "You can beat him, Marilyynnn!" the girl with brown hair, Lea, cheered for her. "Let's see about that!"<p>

I quickly put on the flames on my hand and charged at her, "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" I swung my covered-by-fire arms to her and slash her with wing attack. HAH! She must be already burned down by that!  
>"Well that was weak," huh? The girl- the smoke fade away and revealed her, still standing on her spot, with no damage taken. "What?" "I know that wasn't your best shot! That was soooo lame" she rolled her eyes. Grrr! She's pissing me off!<br>I charged at her again, this time, this time for sure, she'll be finished! "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I collected air inside my and blew my fire directly at her. Yes! She got hit!  
>"Really though…" Wait, what?! The smoke fade away once again and crap… she hadn't even taken a single damage! "H-How?!" I yelled. The girl chuckled and laughed, "Master Makarov has already said that I'm stronger than you! Geez, you're so stubborn!" she laughed again.<p>

"Hey, what is your name?" she asked, "N-Natsu," "ah… Natsu it is. Listen, I know you're trying to beat me up, but seriously? Those attacks will not affect me," "fine," I scoffed, "if that the case, I guess I'll have to use 'that'" "Huh?"

*Author pov*

"FIRE DRAGON FORCE!" Suddenly, the spot where Natsu stood exploded and covered him with flames. A few seconds later, the flames in front of him faded and showed him.

Eyes furious, wide grin that showed his fangs, his hair a little bit longer and his skin covered by scales.

Marilyn widened her eyes when she saw him, but quickly changed into a wide grin. "Playing dirty are we?" she chuckled, "Bring it on!"

Natsu charged at Marilyn, "HIYAAAAAAA!" _"Crap! He's fast!" _thought Marilyn. Natsu stepped on his left leg and quickly swung his right leg to Marilyn, and she quickly dodged it. "You're fast!" she whispered. She quickly jumped far back, leaving a gap between him and her. "Damn!"

Natsu charged again. This time, she took the hit. Natsu swung his covered-in-flames leg and when it touched Marilyn, it exploded. A loud thud can be heard, echoed in the hall. Natsu quickly jumped back and wait the result.

The smoke faded out and revealed Marilyn, covering herself by her crystal scaled bottom arms. She was panting. Shocked by her own sudden change. "Y-You…" Natsu stuttered, "You're just like Sting and Rogue!" Marilyn got up and shook her cloak. "This isn't fireproof and expensive, y'know" she said. She pulled it off and threw it across the room. "And you ripped my pants too," she ripped off her pants from the knees and down. "Sigh…" Natsu just noticed that her eyes were red. "What are you looking at?" Marilyn asked, "N-Nothing"

"_The changes are different in hers! How could she change like that?!" _Natsu thought. Marilyn clapped her hands together to swipe off the dust. She smiled at Natsu, widely, tossing her cold image away. "You're tough!" she shouted, but suddenly, she put a wide grin on her face. "But not tough enough…"

The last thing Natsu saw before he passes out was Marilyn's face and her scaled fist. 

_Who the hell is she?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heyya guys~<em>**  
><strong><em>this chapter is quite long, isn't it?<em>**

**_um, i think the next chapter is going to be late, guys..._**  
><strong><em>there's an assignment (*cough*ehemmathsehem*cough*) that i need to finish until march<em>**

**_so i won't be uploading like normally. sorry :(_**

**_i'll try to update chapter 8 to chapter 9 this week tho! enjoy!_**

**_oh, and what do you think about Marilyn? i need to know!_**

**_-Rin_**


End file.
